fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ogień,koło,pismo
Totalna Porażka:Podróż w Czasie odcinek 2 Początek Chris:Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Podróży w Czasie.Przejąłem ukradzione mi dowodzenie i zabrałem uczestników do prehistorii dzięki mojemu wynalazkowi. Dexter:Akurat!Oddawaj go! Chris:A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś?Wynoś się bo psujesz oglądalność. Dexter:Masz mi go oddać bo... Chris:Bo? Dexter naciska guzik na swoim pilocie i po chwili siedzi we wnętrzu swojego robota.Podnosi Chrisa do góry i bije go po twarzy. Chris(w przerwach uderzeń):Nic...z te....go...o...glą....daj....cie....To...tal...ną...Po...raż..kę...Pod...róż...w Cza...sie....ał! Prehistoria Drużyny próbują wyprodukować ogień. Rycerze Louis:Nazbierajcie patyków. Alex:A ty w tym czasie co zrobisz? Louis:A ja wymyślę jakie rozkazy wam jeszcze wydać. Lightning przybiega z dużą garścią patyków i rzuca je Louisowi. Lightning:Przyniosłem te papryki które chciałeś.Łap!Shi-bam! Louis:Ał!Nie papryki tylko patyki ciołku! Lightning:Chyba tak też można je nazwać. Biegnie po więcej.W oddali słychać jego głos. Lightning:Po co Lightning tam biegnie? Olimpijczycy Luke:Jak zamierzamy rozpalić ogień skoro ten osiłek zgarnął wszystkie patyki w okolicy? Pokazuje Lightninga biegnącego w dal. Cody:No na przykład możemy pójść i "pożyczyć" trochę od Rycerzy. Matsu:Pomysł dobry.Ty go wykonasz. Cody:Czemu ja? Matsu:Bo ty go wymyśliłeś więc jak nawalisz to odpadniesz. Cody:Dobra pójdę ale nie sam. Luke:Ehhh..mazgaju.Pójdę z tobą. Luke i Cody podkradają się do miejsca w którym Rycerze zebrali patyki.Ukrywają się w pobliskich krzakach. Luke:Dobra teraz nikogo nie ma.Idź i zabierz ile tylko ci się w rękach zmieści. Cody:Chodż ze mną. Luke:Poszedłem aż tutaj tylko po to żebyś odważył się to zrobić idź wreszcie! Cody wychodzi z krzaków i podkrada się do stosu chrustu.Bierze kilka patyków... Kamil:'''Stój złodzieju! Cody odwraca głowę w stronę z której słyszał głos i widzi Kamila i Louisa nadchodzących z patykami.Kamil biegnie do niego. '''Cody:Oo... Cody i Luke uciekają tak szybko jak tylko mogą. Cody:Weź te patyki!Ty biegasz szybciej! Cody daje patyki Luke'owi. Kamil:O nie!Do tego nie dopuszczę! Porwał z ziemi kamień i trafił Cody'ego w plecy.Cody traci przytomność. Luke dobiega do reszty drużyny. Matsu:O już jesteś.A gdzie Cody? Luke:'''Rycerze go dopadli.Zdążył przekazać mi patyki zanim go złapali. Rycerze Cody się budzi i widzi że jest związany. '''Cody:Gdzie ja jestem?Czemu jestem związany?I czemu tak bolą mnie plecy? Kamil:'''Nikt nie będzie kradł mojej drużynie zwycięstwa. '''Cody:Wypuśćcie mnie! Louis:'Teraz pomożesz nam wyprodukować ogień a potem cię wypuścimy. '''Cody:'W niczym wam nie pomogę! 'Louis:'Nie masz tu nic do gadania.Jak się nie zgodzisz,to w pobliskiej jaskini mieszkają mili,przyjaźnii bardzo głodni prehistoryczni ludzie! '''Cody:No dobra,macie mnie. Odkrywcy Harold:'Potrzebujemy dużo małych cienkich brązowych... '''Beth:'Po prostu patyków rety... 'Geoff:'A kiedy urządzimy balangę? 'Harold:'Myśl lepiej jak wygramy skoro jest nas najmniej. 'Beth:'Gdybyś tyle nie gadał już bylibyśmy w połowie zadania. 'Owen:'Dajcie jeść! 'Harold:'To jest to! 'Geoff:'Co? '''Harold:Owen!W okolicy jest pełno batoników oblanych brązową czekoladą.Jak je znajdziesz to się najesz.(szeptem do reszty):Wskakujcie mu na plecy. Owen:'Batoniki! Owen biegnie na czworaka jak szaleniec. '''Owen:'Muuuuuu! Znajduje patyk i bierze go do ust. 'Owen:'Chrupki jest.Takie Owen lubi! Podbiega do kolejnego patyka i chce go zjeść ale przejmuje go Harold. 'Harold:'Nic z tego.Jeden ci wystarczy.Będziemy musieli rozpalić ogień tylko jednym patykiem. Bierze kamyk i rozpala ogień. 'Owen:'Mmmm...płonący batonik!Takie też lubię. 'Harold:'Stój.Jeszcze tylko koło i pismo. Nagle pojawia się Chris. 'Chris:'Słuchajcie.Z powodu braku czasu rezygnujemy z koła i pisma.Po prostu skończcie produkcję ognia. Chris znika. 'Geoff:'Ufff.No to po problemie. Wyniki '''Chris:No to pokażcie mi wyprodukowany ogień. Rycerze pokazują ognisko. Chris:'Duże.Ciężko będzie was przebić. Olimpijczycy pokazują ognisko.Jest ono mniejsze niż ognisko Rycerzy. '''Chris:'Na razie prowadzą Rycerze.Jeśli Odkrywcy będą mieć lepsze niż wy to wy kogoś wyrzucicie.Ale gdzie jest Luke? 'Tyler:'Gdzieś polazł. Odkrywcy pokazują ognisko. 'Harold:'No może nie jest najlepsze ale... '''Chris:Ale przegraliście.Wygrali Rycerze. Rycerze wiwatują do momentu w którym zauważają że ich ognisko zgasło. Alex:'''Ale kto je zgasił? Z kolei teraz Olimpijczycy zauważają że Luke już wrócił. '''Matsu:Gdzie byłeś? Retrospekcja Luke'a Luke idzie nad rzekę i nabiera wiadro wody. Luke:'''Uszkodzili nam członka drużyny to pożałują. Wraca do reszty i niezauważony przez nikogo zalewa ognisko wodą. Koniec retrospekcji Louis widząc że Cody chichocze natychmiast reaguje. '''Louis:To na pewno on je zgasił!A zresztą ukradł nam patyki z ogniska!Teraz pożałuje! Louis gwiżdże. Louis:'Zaraz będą tu prehistoryczni o których ci mówiłem! '''Chris:'Więc...jeśli ognisko Rycerzy zgasło a ognisko Olimpijczyków okazało się skradzionym to Odkrywcy wygrywają. Odkrywcy wiwatują. 'Chris:'A przegranymi są Olimpijczycy za plagiat. Przybiegają prehistoryczni ludzie. 'Prehistoryczny1:'Uga mięso! 'Prehistoryczny2:'Uga jeść! Rzucają się na Chrisa. '''Chris:Ał!!!Znowu?! Ceremonia eliminacji Kryjówka Chrisa Chris cały posiniaczony i w poszarpanym ubraniu. Chris:Olimpijczycy dziś kogoś pożegnacie.Podliczyłem już głosy.Zostają Matsu,Courtney,Gwen,Tyler i... . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . Chris:Luke.Cody chodź ze mną. Przed kryjówką Chrisa Chris:Przedstawiam Rękawicę Wstydu!Stań w zaznaczonym miejscu. Cody:Rękawica Wstyduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Gdy Cody mówi ostatnią sylabę tego zdania,Chris uruchamia gigantyczną rękawicę bokserską i ona wybija Cody'ego w dal. Chris:Zostało piętnaścioro.Kto zostanie?Kto odpadnie?A kto wygra?Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę:Podróż w Czasie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży w Czasie